The present invention relates to a power machine, and more particularly to a power machine having an output manipulation system for controlling an output given to a working member and a brake manipulation system for stopping the movement of the working member.
For example, in the grass cutting machine, which is a kind of power machine, when an operator manipulates an output manipulation member to stop the output to the working member, i.e., a cutter blade, the blade will continue to rotate by its inertia. Therefore, a grass cutting machine having a brake manipulation member is proposed, which is used for stopping the working member quickly so as to improve a safety of the working operation.
In the above-mentioned grass cutting machine, if the operator mistakes a sequential manipulation of the output manipulation member and the brake manipulation member, the machine can be damaged. For example, if the brake manipulation member is manipulated to stop the working member rapidly with maintaining the output of the power source given to the working member, the drive system or the brake system may be damaged by an overstress, or an energy loss may be occur. It will be the same situation if the output manipulation member is mismanipulated to increase the output with holding the working member in a braked state.